Dear Blank, Please Blank
by abiirosee
Summary: Based off posts from the actual website. Follow the crazy lives of Hetalia characters. Some AU, some Nyotalia, and various other themes await!
1. All Mine!

Lukas = Norway; Fem!Denmark = Mathilde

* * *

Dear Blank, Please Blank  
_All Mine!_

Mathilde Densen tapped her pencil against the desk, glaring at the clock. She was about ready to have a heart attack.

This happened every time she didn't have a class with Lukas Thomassen.

Now, most people didn't seem to get why the hockey playing, outgoing, pretty Danish girl wasted her time with the boy everyone deemed a nerd, especially her "normal" friends (though by chance, they were weirder than Lukas could ever be). He wasn't cool. He didn't party. He got all A's. He couldn't dumb things down, because he was just too smart. He wasn't out for sports- he stuck with debate team and show choir and orchestra. He went to academic competitions. He was also emotionless.

He was, by everyone's standards, a huge nerd and outcast.

But Mathilde saw past the academics part of it and saw someone whom she honestly was falling in love with. Lukas didn't do sports, but he stayed in shape- his body showed it. While he looked feminine, he was very strong and was nearing a six pack. He _did _have emotion- but only _she_ could make him smile. She would _always_ try to make him smile, just because of how wonderful it was. He was beautiful.

And his eyes- she could write twenty poems about them and still not be completely done describing the emotions she felt or the way they sparkled or how they were the perfect shade of dark blue.

Mathilde sighed dramatically as the bell rang, gathering her items and hurrying to her locker. She saw Lukas, leaning against the unoccupied locker next to hers and talking to the crazy Belarusian girl whom most boys _dreamed_ of even getting a glance from. The girl left and Mathilde opened the locker with force. "How was gym class?" she said, almost cynically.

"You sound mad."

"I-." She bit her lip. Although it was _obvious_ she was hopelessly in love with him, she couldn't admit that even when other girls looked at him she was jealous. "Bad day."

"Well, I'll make it up to you," and he gives her the heart melting smile. "I gotta go. Newspaper is next and Louise wants to work on a double article together." He walked away and she frowned, knowing she was foolish for feeling jealous- Louise had her own boyfriend.

And as long as every other girl thought he was nerdy, she was fine.

She would have Lukas all to herself.

* * *

_Dear guy I like,  
Please continue to be nerdy, that way none of the pretty girls will notice your abs, sweet smile and gorgeous eyes.  
Sincerely, I want you all to myself._

* * *

_SERIES OF DRABBLES YAY!_

_Based off the actual posts from DBPB website.  
_

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	2. Talent and Trash

Fem!Sweden = Birgitta; Fem!Sealand = Penelope "Penny"; Finland = Tino

* * *

Dear Blank, Please Blank  
_Talent and Trash_

The young Birgitta Väinämöinen could not foresee the drama that would assume the moment her three-year-old daughter entered their daycare's mock beauty pageant.

"Oh!" one woman said to her as she was caking her young daughter up in makeup. "My little Ashley loves to perform for this! Too bad it's not a real contest."

"You mean she actually does this for real?" quirking a blonde eyebrow, Birgitta tugged at her young, adoptive daughter's sandy blonde hair, trying to get a knot out of it. "Penny, hold still." She listened as the other mothers snickered at her. She didn't even glance back at them.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"No, and I really don't care. This is only for fun." The other mothers grew silent, and they finished preparing their daughters in an awkward atmosphere. Birgitta watched as the daycare owner led them out to go stand behind the stage, as she left the room to join her husband in the audience.

"How does she look?" Tino asked her.

"Like a little angel," Birgitta said as her husband kissed her cheek. They watched the show in silence, listening as mothers around them fought. Birgitta frowned when one mother would insult the other for using fake eyelashes.

Finally, Penny went on to perform her talent act. "And finally, Miss Penelope Väinämöinen, who will be showing us some tap dancing skills!"

"If they say anything about her," Birgitta gritted her teeth, eying a set of couples next to them, "I will shoot."

"Ugh, look at her," the mother of Ashley chided behind her. "She's just a homely little thing. I should've known – if you look at her mother…"

"Excuse me?" Tino turned around, but Birgitta frowned and held his shoulder.

"I said–."

"Look, Meredith," Birgitta snapped. "My daughter is pretty enough that she doesn't need to look like some makeup caked dime store slut to perform. You wanna see homely? Let's take those twenty pounds of eye shadow and face powder off."

"Oh! You're just jealous because my little Ashley is a champion!"

"Well, your little Ashley won't be so hot when she's pregnant at sixteen! And she won't even know who the baby daddy is!"

"Again, at least boys would want to touch Ashley…"

Birgitta had never punched someone in the face so hard. She also had never been kicked out of a daycare facility that fast either.

_Thirteen years later…_

"Hey, Mama!" Dropping her bag by the front door, sixteen-year-old Penelope Väinämöinen ran into the kitchen to see her mother typing away on her laptop. "Guess what!"

"What, Penny?" Birgitta let her glasses slide to the end of her nose, and Penny giggled, bouncing up and down. Since she had entered high school, boys constantly drooled over her tall frame, curly blonde locks, sea foam green eyes, and cheerful smile. Tino had scared more boys away than burglars, but right now they couldn't shake her junior boyfriend, Raivis.

Not that Birgitta mind. She liked the shy Latvian.

"Remember Ashley Lane?"

The name sounded familiar, so she shrugged.

"You punched her mom in the face."

"Oh – Meredith Lane. Yes, what about her?"

"She's pregnant."

Birgitta had never laughed so hard in her life.

* * *

_Dear beauty pageant moms,  
Have you ever wondered what your daughters are going to be like at 16?  
Sincerely, here's a hint, 16 and Pregnant._

* * *

_Why yes, we love the SuFin family. I assume Birgitta is a very aggressive woman when it comes to her family...  
_

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	3. Awesome Plans

Dear Blank, Please Blank  
_Awesome Plans_

Matthew was lying when he said he hated his cashier job. It never ceased to amuse him when people came into the small shop and bought various items. He also liked to people watch. He did have the occasional weirdo, such as the Hungarian women who came in to buy gay porn and said she and her accomplice, a Japanese man, were looking for inspiration, or the fact his obnoxious brother often ended up getting kicked out for molesting the British man who worked at the pharmacy.

Nothing could have every prepared Matthew for the most unusual costumer to date.

It was late afternoon, promptly before dinner time. It had been a slow day for a Thursday, and the only time he had anything even _slightly_ interesting was when a group of young kids tried to distract the manager in order to steal some candy.

That didn't go over so hot.

So Matthew was immediately drawn to a man with snowy white hair and crimson eyes. If the albino's appearance wasn't that shocking, he began to stalk around the store, occasionally coming up to him. "Hey, where are the Oreos?"

"Aisle eight," Matthew replied, and went back to flipping through his magazine. Eventually, he heard the cackling of said albino and looked up, watching as the man carried an abundance of Oreos and Sprite.

"Ah," the Canadian watched as he set everything down on the counter. "Okay…?" Sifting his glasses, he grabbed one of the packages of Oreos.

"Oh! Wait," the man had a distinct accent (German, maybe) and he pulled out from his pocket a package.

A package of _vibrating condoms_.

"So," Matthew awkwardly examined the ten bottles of Sprite, all the Oreos, and the condoms. "Any big plans for tonight?"

"Why?" he asked, grabbing the multitudes of bags. "You wanna join us? I'm sure Nat won't mind. She's into that kinky shit…" After paying with his credit card, the albino left. "Well, I need to go execute my awesome plan!"

Matthew was very concerned for this man.

* * *

_Dear customer who just bought eight packages of Oreos, 10 bottles of Sprite and a package of vibrating condoms,  
WTF are your plans for tonight?  
Sincerely, concerned cashier_

* * *

_Matthew would have to be the poor cashier that dealt with it. Gilbert would have to be the guy to make it awkward. And yes, I ship PruBela._

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	4. You Had a Bad Day

Dear Blank, Please Blank  
_You Had a Bad Day_

"I'm sorry, Emi," the voice of the Thai man rang out apologetically as the two sat in the small restaurant for their lunch break at the world meeting. "I won't be able to take you out for dinner tonight."

The Icelander frowned, locking violet eyes with gold orbs. "Why not?" he said, though it came out very whiny. Thailand laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Kiet, you better have a good reason."

"Well, let's just say the ASEAN club demands that I be there at out little get together tonight," Kiet shrugged. "I promise, tomorrow, we'll go out for dinner." Emil, though frustrated, couldn't argue with the fact those crazy ASEAN nations had to pick tonight to have a dinner. "And I'll make it up to you."

Emil smirked, stealing a quick kiss before wandering eyes could look over at them. "Promise?"

"Of course." The two enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

* * *

Since he no longer had dinner plans, Emil decided to join the rest of the Nordic family for game night. Obviously, it was destined to be hell from the start.

"What's wrong, Emil?" first Denmark started in. Emil had been wrapped up in his phone most of the night. He shot the Dane a dirty look. "Are you upset because your boyfriend ditch you?"

"Shut up, Mikkel."

Because Denmark respected the Icelander, he dropped it and continued to play card games with Finland. Sweden sat next to Iceland, and eventually began to inquire his antisocial personality, asking if he was upset and needed to talk about anything.

"No! I'm _fine_." The fact that his family took every little thing so seriously drove him crazy. He hated when they thought he was in some deep turmoil when he had to cancel his date plans with the Thai.

"Berwald's right," Finland chimed in. "You've hardly said a – FUCK THIS! I SHOULD'VE WON! YOU FUCKING CHEATED! – word all night."

Denmark rolled his eyes and collected his winnings. Norway immediately jumped into the conversation, "See? I told you dating him would only put you through depression."

"I'm not depressed," Emil deadpanned.

"This is why you should've listened to Big Brother Lukas."

"Well, you're obviously bothered by it," Tino shrugged and began to deal out cards. Sweden made agreeing grunts. Denmark went into some babbling rant about how awesome he was. Iceland stood up and flipped the coffee table.

"Fuck you!" Pointing to Sweden. "Fuck you!" Pointing to Finland. "Fuck you!" Pointing to Norway. "And shut the fuck up!" Pointing to Denmark. "I was perfectly happy until you guys opened your damn mouths and went onto some kind of tangent. I'm fucking leaving."

As the youngest Nordic slammed the door, Denmark took a sip of beer. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

* * *

_Dear family,  
Telling me that I am in a bad mood is a great way to put me in a bad mood.  
Sincerely, I was perfectly happy._

* * *

_This seemed plausible. Iceland is that moody teen who hates when people ask if he's in a bad mood.  
_

_**Adios~!  
**__Darlene :)_


End file.
